Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
The construction of concrete walls in high rise buildings is typically time consuming and expensive. There is a need in the art for improved apparatus for, and respective methods of, constructing concrete walls.